Racionalidad, Instintos Y otros mitos
by xxhainekoxx
Summary: Los tratos oscuros. La magia negra. Sebastian y un mundo de tinieblas rodeaban, dejando tras si su señal indeleble, a Ciel Phantomhive.  Su alma tenía dueño. Un final marcado, del que jamás podría huir...   SUCK SUMMARY.  Sebastian x Ciel. R&R Please


Buenas, nueva en el fandom. Gente que ya me conoce sabe que me cansaré a los pocos días y lo abandonaré casi para siempre. (¿Os quieeeeeero? :D) Pero es que tenía que protestar, porque…. Sebastian no es un ñoño. Leches D:

En fin. No me matéis y leed.

* * *

**Racionalidad, Instintos. (Y otros mitos).**

-o-

"Incluso si vivieras en aquel Londres de antaño, en la enorme construcción victoriana símbolo de la grandeza de la familia Phantomhive, familia reducida a apenas a un heredero. Incluso siendo la sombra del demoníaco Sebastian, mayordomo de la familia, sirviente personal del gran Ciel Phantomhive. Incluso entonces, no tendrías ni mísera idea de que era lo que realmente concurría entre las mudas paredes de la casa. En los enlaces de aquellas dos mortificadas sombras, cruzadas por, seguramente, algo llamado destino.

Pues, desde fuera, desde tu posición, vivirías con la ilusa creencia de que aquello rebosaba… normalidad. Un mayordomo consagrado en cuerpo y alma a su acaudalado amo.

Pero, querida amiga, deberías saber que nada es lo que parece.

Que una portada bonita, puede no más que preceder a una lectura aburrida y sin valor. Que tras una perfecta fachada, bajo las caras alfombras, se acumula la mugre. Que con la creación de la luz, concurren las sombras.  
Los tratos oscuros. La magia negra. Sebastian y un mundo de tinieblas rodeaban, dejando tras si su señal indeleble, a Ciel Phantomhive. Cuya alma jamás iría a aquel lugar que llamaba  
"Cielo". A aquel lugar que llamaban "Infierno".  
Su alma, pura, blanca. Azotada con los golpes de la desgracia. Enfatizada con la tenaz búsqueda de reconfortante venganza. Su alma, de niño, de adulto.

Su alma tenía dueño. Un final marcado, del que jamás podría huir.

Y el poseedor de tan preciado bien, no era otro que Sebastian.  
Y Sebastian traía consigo un importante problema. Un serio problema de autocontrol.  
Sebastian era un demonio, ¿sabes? Un ser salido del infierno. Camuflado con un hermoso cuerpo humano. Posiblemente, únicamente delatado por el brillo escarlata de sus misteriosos ojos. Y tenía la inteligencia, la fuerza, la habilidad de un diablo bajo su coraza mortal. Sebastian suprimía su poder hasta el límite. Así lo había deseado su amo, al que estaba decidido a seguir hasta el mismo infierno, si con ello obtenía aquella alma... Aquella máxima representación del deseo demoníaco…

Un demonio no es un ser agradable. Ni simpático, mucho menos "amable". Si devoran almas es porque ellos mismos sufren su carencia. Es un ser que disfruta mancillando espíritus puros. La gente que cree saber de ellos suele comentar que envidian el altruismo y la solidaridad de la que los humanos hacen alarde.

Nada más alejado de la realidad.

Estos diablos siempre han estado por encima de todo sentimiento mundano. Los hombres no son más que marionetas con los que matar el aburrimiento.

En sus actos no se refleja más que astucia y malicia. Pura maldad y autocomplacencia.

Eso ha de quedar claro, si quieres comprender la mente de un diabólico mayordomo. Cuya paciencia por una mayor recompensa, comenzaba a arder dolorosamente en su interior.

Pues era un sirviente. Y como tal, tenía unas tareas que cumplir. Alimentaba a su señor. Le preparaba cualquier exquisito plato que se le pasara por su menuda cabecita. Ordenaba la casa de su amo. No quedaba un solo rincón desordenado o una mísera gota de polvo.

También vestía a Ciel.

Y lavaba a Ciel.

_Y desvestía a Ciel. _

Y sus manos siempre estaban separadas de esa pulcra piel por tan sólo centímetros de fina tela blanca.

La pureza de una persona se puede medir de distintas maneras. La bondad, la lujuria y todo eso.

Y la inocencia de Ciel atraía el alma demoníaca de Sebastian con fuerza. Con muchísima fuerza. Pues, pese a que no cambiase un ápice su semblante serio mientras que aplicaba cuidadosamente el jabón de violetas, su preferido, sobre sus hombros desnudos, sobre su torso blanco, sobre sus piernas delgadas, en aquellos instantes en la mente de Sebastian, pensamientos de toda índole se cruzaban.

Por un lado, opinaba que lo mejor sería esperar. Esperar, esperar, esperar. A fin y a cuentas, Ciel tenía que ser su plato fuerte en su particular festín de almas.

Claro. Que también quería romper con todo.

Mancillar ese olor pulcro. Esa mirada serena y pura. Hacer suyo a ese cuerpo inexperto y dolorosamente atrayente. Que gimiese su nombre. Que llorase a su dios.

Era, a todos los niveles, excitante.

Como ya he explicado antes, es imposible para un demonio sentir nada más aparte de deseos caprichosos e inminentes. La idea de que uno de estos seres malditos sintiera algo parecido a afecto, se podía considerar curiosa. Por no decir ridícula.

Claro, que también… ¿Has oído acerca del amor platónico? Platón basaba su concepto del amor en el deseo. Y así mismo, el deseo en la carencia.

Sebastian no podía poseer a Ciel. Pues en el momento en el que esto sucediese, todos sus proyectos se desvanecerían. _Ciel se desvanecería_.

¿Era esa paciencia "amor"?

Desde luego que no.

Nada más que era un ser diabólico que había quedado atrapado entre el deseo y la paciencia. Entre la racionalidad y los instintos.

Así que supongo que podías pensar que no eran más que un rico señor y un humilde sirviente…

Pero acabas de descubrir que Sebastian no era un desinteresado sirviente, precisamente. ¿Y qué hay de Ciel? ¿Acaso el joven Phantomhive vivía ajeno a su propia situación? ¿O quizás sus circunstancias le eran indiferentes? Ciel se repetía una y otra vez que su única meta era su premeditada venganza. Que tras ello, todo lo demás no importaba.

Pero la realidad no era otra que…"

-¿Señor? –llamó una voz firme. –Ya está el té listo.

Ciel levantó la mirada del documento que escribía y dirigió una mirada indiferente hacía su sirviente.

-Sírvelo aquí. –Musitó antes de bajar la cabeza.

"…Dentro, en la oscuridad de toda aquella luz, mi alma podrida pendía entre los colmillos de mi querido Sebastian…

Y pendería siempre."

Sebastian sonrió.

-Yes, My Lord.

* * *

No quiero morir~.

Ya haré algo con más sentido. Lo juro. Por cierto, sé que ha sido un final extraño teniendo en cuenta el final de Kuroshitsuji II. Pero a ver. Es que en el manga no ha pasado nada de eso. Y me dolió en el alma la expresión de Sebastian cuando [SPOILER[le jodían a Ciel y todoooooooooooos sus planes se iban a tomar por culo [/SPOILER]

Animalico mío.

En fin ¿Reviews?

**xxHainekoxx**


End file.
